


Здесь, в самом конце начала

by sige_vic, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Сара снова стала всего лишь четвертой, и ей не нужна жалость от чемпионки.





	Здесь, в самом конце начала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here, at the end of the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364198) by [hellodeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer). 



> чуть-чуть нецензурной лексики

Короткая программа Сары проходит примерно так. Она идеально приземляется после первой комбинации, тройного флипа — двойного тулупа, для дополнительного эффекта подняв руку. Тройной риттбергер выходит не очень уверенно. Двойной аксель хорош, как и бильман сразу после. Дорожка шагов великолепна — Сару подстегивают громкие крики толпы.

Этот прокат обеспечивает ей промежуточное второе место, участие в пресс-конференции и искренние улыбки тренера. Победа очень близка.

Однако произвольная программа — совсем другая история.

Двойной лутц неплох. Комбинация тройной флип — двойной тулуп выходит гладкой и красивой, но Сара со всей силы падает с тройного флипа. После этого ей удается спасти тройной риттбергер и тройной тулуп, однако вместо двойного акселя она прыгает одинарный, а с тройного сальхова снова падает. К дорожке шагов она подходит усталой и несчастной — и это заметно. Вращения, как всегда, прекрасны, но не спасают ситуацию.

Всего этого недостаточно. Она скатывается на четвертое место. Еще одна Олимпиада без медали, с красными от слез глазами. 

На прошлой Олимпиаде было то же самое. Она подлетела слишком близко к солнцу, забыв о том, что крылья приклеены воском. Тоже четвертое место. Всегда так: почти достигла, почти ухватила, ну, не в этот раз — так, может быть, в следующий. 

Может, все дело в Пхенчхане. Сара сама не понимает, что не так с этим городом, но чувствует себя здесь неуютно. Она привыкла к каткам, к холодному и сухому воздуху, от которого у Микеле иногда идет кровь из носа — его кожа слишком нежная, а иммунная система слабее, чем у нее. Но в Пхенчхане воздух слишком морозный, тут все время облачно, влажно и ветрено.

(На самом деле она понимает, что Пхенчхан тут ни при чем, все дело в ее нервах, в этом постоянном тревожном ощущении, которое не отпускает ее, от которого трясутся руки и подгибаются колени, но сейчас, сразу после проигрыша и разочарования, гораздо легче винить во всем город.)

Она поднимает глаза от экрана ноутбука и смотрит в окно. Серый силуэт города плавно сливается с темнотой неба. Сейчас уже почти час ночи, и светящихся окон совсем мало — они горят то тут, то там на фоне черных провалов. В номере тихо, соседка Сары ушла развлекаться со своим бойфрендом, американским хоккеистом. 

Сара подходит к чемодану и достает фотоаппарат. Хороший получится снимок — несколько огоньков на фоне темного, беззвездного неба. Еще Сара хочет запечатлеть кое-какие детали в гостиничном номере олимпийской деревни: фотографирует тумбочку между узкими кроватями, занавеску со слегка обтрепанной кромкой, мусорную корзину. Она как раз наводит фокус на странный зернистый налет на головке душа, когда слышится стук в дверь. 

Она знает, кто это; она ждала и боялась этого момента с объявления победителей несколько часов назад.

— Привет! — говорит Мила, когда Сара открывает дверь. Волосы у Милы влажные — она явно только что из душа, на губах — неуверенная улыбка.

— Привет, — откликается Сара, и при виде Милы в ней, как всегда, поднимается волна: нежности, желания, боли, а сейчас еще и обиды с оттенком зависти. Это ужасно выматывает — сильнее, чем соревнования два дня подряд в одновременных попытках справиться с последствиями джет-лага.

— Можно войти? — еле слышно спрашивает Мила. 

Сара открывает дверь шире и впускает ее.

Мила замирает в центре номера, неловко вытянув руки по швам. Сейчас она совсем непохожа на элегантное, неземное создание, которое выдало два великолепных проката и стояло сегодня вечером на верхней ступени пьедестала с идеально прямой спиной. Сейчас, перед Сарой, Мила всего лишь влюбленная девятнадцатилетняя девочка, неуверенная и испуганная.

Сара подносит к глазам фотоаппарат и ловит в объектив, как Мила хмурится. Даже сейчас она прекрасна — хоть и не так, как на льду.

— Я для тебя кое-что сделала, — говорит Мила. Сара опускает фотоаппарат и видит, как Мила достает что-то из заднего кармана, а потом делает несколько шагов вперед и протягивает руку. — Вот. 

Это браслет. Фиолетовый, из двух сплетенных кожаных ремешков, скрепленный маленькой круглой серебряной застежкой. С него свисают два шарма — буквы S и С. 

Сара берет его у Милы. Такой мягкий и теплый, а шармы чуть-чуть поцарапаны.

— Это подарок на день рождения, — слабо улыбается Мила. — Хотела вручить тебе в начале сезона, но мы увиделись только на финале Гран-при, и ты была так сосредоточена, что я не хотела тебя отвлекать. На чемпионате Европы — то же самое. И вот сейчас. 

Мама Милы — известный российский дизайнер ювелирных украшений. Сара никогда бы не подумала, что у Милы хватит терпения на такую работу — на долгие часы возни над мелкими деталями, чтобы каждая получилась уникальной и идеальной.

С другой стороны, фигурное катание требует такой же преданности, любви и бесконечных усилий для того, чтобы программа выглядела гладкой, красивой и воздушной.

Сара представляет, как Мила попросила у мамы помощи. Как она приходила домой с катка, уставшая после тренировки и окриков Якова, как выкраивала пару часов между учебой и сном на работу над браслетом. Вполне вероятно, у нее на это ушла не одна неделя. Цвет кожи сочетается с васильковыми глазами Сары.

Еще Сара думает о том, как Мила, возможно, подобрала для браслета красивую подарочную коробку, перевязала лентой и положила в чемодан. А потом клала в чемодан снова и снова, соревнование за соревнованием, не находя удобного момента, чтобы подойти к Саре, пока коробка окончательно не помялась, а Мила не устала от переживаний настолько, что просто решила вручить браслет Саре.

— Спасибо, — говорит Сара. Голос звучит слабо и приглушенно, в глазах стоят слезы. Сара их смаргивает, откашливается и поднимает на Милу взгляд. — Очень красивый.

Мила с улыбкой кивает и снова к ней тянется. До Сары только через секунду доходит, чего она хочет.

Сара отдает подарок обратно и поворачивает руку ладонью вверх. Сердце ее громко стучит о грудную клетку — бум-бум-бум, — пока Мила застегивает браслет.

— Ну вот, — шепчет она и еле заметно скользит пальцами по чувствительной коже запястья.

Сара снова откашливается. Взгляд Милы из-под ресниц покалывает кожу, приподнимает волоски на затылке и прожигает, как лед. Это очень странное ощущение, но Сара уже к нему привыкла за несколько лет и континентов, за все финалы Гран-при, чемпионаты Европы и мира.

— Да, поздравляю, кстати, — внезапно говорит она. Мила отшатывается и напрягается, словно Сара сказала что-то ужасное.

— Спасибо, — скованно кивает наконец она. — Мне жаль, что ты не... 

— Не надо, — прерывает ее Сара. Выходит резче, чем она хотела, но этого дерьма она уже наелась от тренера, Микеле, родителей и кучи незнакомцев в интернете. Вот только от чемпионки еще не хватало. Сара и сама прекрасно умеет себя жалеть, ничьей другой жалости ей уже никогда не понадобится.

Мила снова кивает и отходит. На одно ужасное мгновение Сара думает, что она сейчас выйдет из номера, но Мила всего лишь приближается к окну, открывает его и высовывается наружу.

Сара вздыхает. Во рту горький привкус — и она не знает, как от него избавиться. Ей физически больно смотреть на Милу, главную соперницу и, возможно, любовь всей ее жизни, которая забирает у нее все — как на льду, так и вне его, вычерпывает до дна и просит больше.

И Сара хочет дать ей больше.

Она тоже подходит к окну и прислоняется к Миле плечом. Поднимает фотоаппарат.

— Хочешь посмотреть, что я тут нафотографировала? 

Мила поворачивается. Она не плачет, но вид у нее опустошенный. Возможно, ее это выматывает не меньше, чем Сару.

— Давай, — соглашается она.

Все началось в Сочи, неожиданно вспоминает Сара. Олимпиада обернулась тогда горечью и разочарованием для обеих. Возможно, Миле пришлось даже хуже — не попасть на пьедестал на домашнем льду. Они столкнулись в раздевалке, и Сара предложила:

— А давай пойдем и наделаем глупостей? 

Лицо Милы было красным, пятнистым и мокрым от слез, но в ответ на предложение глаза ярко блеснули, и Сара разглядела, как в них мелькнуло что-то дикое и опасное.

— Давай, — кивнула она.

Глупости заключались в пицце и мороженом.

— Тренер меня убьет, если узнает, — улыбнулась Мила, откусывая от шоколадно-мятной трубочки.

— На хуй полицию, — откликнулась Сара, и Мила громко рассмеялась. Приятное чувство — вызывать смех у хорошеньких девочек.

Они тогда пошли в номер к Саре, и та начала показывать Миле свои фотографии. Они как раз добрались до пятой, когда Мила ее поцеловала. Сара не отстранилась. На вкус губы Милы были мятными и сладкими, а на ощупь шершавыми — от холода и привычки их нервно кусать.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Сара заметила, что кончик носа Милы все еще алел от того, что она до этого плакала, а глаза снова горели опасным огнем.

«Эта девчонка меня погубит», — подумала Сара.

Мила потянулась за вторым поцелуем, но Сара выставила руку.

— Нет, прости, мы не можем.

И четыре года она повторяла это снова и снова. _Давай сосредоточимся на нашей карьере. Ты слишком молода. Мне нужно думать об Олимпиаде._

И вот они стоят ночью в этом номере, одна из них чемпионка, а другая — проигравшая. Одна еще молода, а другая слишком древняя для этого спорта: суставы уже скрипят, а колени не выдерживают нагрузок.

— Это была моя последняя Олимпиада, — говорит Сара, глядя на Милу, которая поднимает на нее взгляд от экрана фотоаппарата. Улыбка Сары выходит горькой и измученной. — Я пыталась, но ничего не вышло.

Мила молча кивает. Сара в ответ вздыхает. Говорить больше нечего, поэтому она целует Милу.

Поцелуй выходит совсем мимолетным — всего лишь касание сомкнутых губ. Мила отчаянно вцепляется в рубашку Сары, а вид у нее такой, будто она сейчас заплачет.

— Мне нужно знать, — тонким, ломающимся голосом говорит она, — что ты не передумаешь. Что ты действительно этого хочешь.

— Хочу, — говорит Сара.

И этого достаточно.

Позже, после сотен поцелуев и прикосновений, которые не вполне компенсируют потерянные годы, они лежат в кровати, сплетаясь друг с другом, и Сара прижимается щекой к груди Милы.

— Ты придешь завтра на церемонию вручения медалей? — спрашивает Мила. Это тихий и нерешительный вопрос — из тех, что можно задать только в темноте.

Сара кружит пальцем по животу Милы и приподнимает голову, чтобы прошептать ей в губы единственно возможный ответ.


End file.
